Breaking Boundaries
by Lights321
Summary: PyramidHeadxPewdiepie Yes, I have gone there. Pewdiepie is a writer escaping his evil ex-boyfriend and gets relocated to Silent Hill. Honestly, the last thing he expected was to fall in love. SMUT/SLASH/STICKY/YAOI Don't like don't read. This is a story dedicated to my friend Enbeana, who actually guessed Magic's identity.


_Magic: I have officially given up on you. WHY TWO ONE-SHOTS?!_

_Princess Lights: Calm your metaphorical tits Magic, I have a very good friend who "insisted" on me writing this one-shot. This is for you Enbeana, and I hope you enjoy it too, you sick bean._

_Angsty: Oh, I feel she will most certainly enjoy it..._

_Author-Chan: Gotta admit, that chick's pretty green to actually think up this pairings before we did._

_mystery: I'm sure this idea would have eventually crossed our minds. Right Normal?_

_Normal: *Cries silently in a corner*_

_Princess Lights: Alright all you Pewdie yaoi bros! This is dedicated to my lovely friend Enbeana!_

**Warning: PewdieXPyramidHead. Yaoi, Smut and the good stuff, in general. This is not for underage readers, and if you do not approve of yaoi, then I strongly suggest you turn back now. Pewdiepie belongs to himself and Pyramid Head is definitely not mine.**

_Author-Chan: YOU DON'T SUGGEST SH*T WARNING SIGN! BRING THE PEWDS LEMON!_

_Angsty: I hope you like this one-shot Enbeana. I thought of you while I helped Princess Lights write it..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pewdie sighed as he entered the grocery store. He asked himself once again why in the _fucks name_ he had been relocated to Silent Hill.

Oh right, he remembered.

Back at Sweden, Pewdie had gotten into a relationship with a notorious drug dealer named Cry. He never knew what Cry was involved in, and as soon as Pewdie heard, he went straight to the police and reported. To be honest, he never really loved Cry and it didn't really pull on his heart strings to fork his abusive boyfriend over.

As soon as Cry was behind bars, the last words he said to Pewdie was that he would eventually find him and _make_ Pewdie his bitch.

This, of course, made the authorities nervous and Pewdie was immediately relocated to his current home, Silent Hill. At least the relocation didn't hurt his job. Pewdie was a writer, and his primary focus currently was a horror novel.

And as much as it hurt him to admit this, Pewdie admitted that Silent Hill was the ideal place to write a horror novel. Everything from the never ending snow and fog to the ransacked buildings had Pewdie writing twice as fast as he normally would.

And he hadn't even started on the residents. Most of the towns people were religious fanatics but there were a few quirky characters around. For example...

Heather Mason, the store owners daughter, was reading a magazine and chewing gum at the cashier desk. As soon as she noticed that Pewdie had entered she smiled and lifted her hand up in for a bro fist. Pewdie was all too happy to oblige and bumped their fists together. Pewdie grabbed a simple arm cart and started toward the food section.

Walking through the store to find some grub for dinner, he noticed that Douglas Cartland, Heather's adoptive father, was restocking some apples and was glaring at a shadowy part of the store. Pewdie turned his head to see what was up and then smiled.

It was that creepy guy Valtiel.

Normally Pewdie would be 100% opposed to bloodied masked figures, but this guy was Heather's boyfriend, so he cut Valtiel some slack. Meanwhile, Valtiel was oblivious to the knives that Douglas was throwing at him and was peering intently at Heather. While trying to act like he was reading a magazine. Pewdie didn't have the heart to tell him that if he wrote "I WANNA SMOOCH YOU HEATHER" on his face with a black marker, it probably would have masked his desire better then it was now.

Pewdie merely turned to junk food section and started loading up his cart. Chips, soda, spicy microwave pizza, basically everything a man needed to survive. he picked up some fruits and vegetables, mainly because his sister Marzia would kill him if he didn't at least act like he was eating something of nutrition.

Pewdie walked up to Heather, and just as he was about to start paying, he heard a scream coming from outside.

Both Heather and Pewdie looked at each other at the exact same moment and they both dived under the cashier table. Douglas had hidden behind the apple counter. Valtiel, meanwhile, had broken a record leaping across the room and swinging through the rafters in order to reach the cashier desk Pewdie and Heather were hiding underneath.

Upon reaching them Valtiel joined them under the desk and wrapped his arms around Heather while letting out a low purring noise. Heather blushed as Douglas glared murder at Valtiel. Pewdie meanwhile peeked around the desk to look outside.

It took him about three days to realize just how exactly the town of Silent Hill worked. When Pewdie first arrived he found out that the town had recently suffered a gigantic fire, burning a vast amount of residents and making the town. The residents that survived turned out mutated and quite insane or violent. Thankfully, some of them were alright, like Valtiel for instance. But he was even crazier then the rest before Heather came along.

There was a hospital the mutated residents liked to stay in, but to be honest, the nurses there frightened the hell out of Pewdie. But that didn't explain the horror outside their store right now.

Some of the more sentient mutated residents like following around this man. He called himself..._Pyramid_ _Head_.

A really creative name, but what the man did was beyond terrifying. He heard the man did not only murder his victims, but he could skin them alive and use their skin as his clothing. And very often he would rape someone to death. Despite all this, Pewdie found it curious how he always managed to carry that gigantic metallic Pyramid Head on himself.

Pewdie looked outside to see that the Pyramid head was dragging a woman outside by the hair and was carrying that...that...gigantic knife with him. Pewdie could never stop his eyes from wandering over Pyramid Head's body every time he had the misfortune of seeing him. It wasn't that Pewdie was interested, but _fuck him_ if Pyramid Head did not have a buff body.

And to actually be able to carry a knife that size. Pewdie nearly giggled aloud at the joke he and James Sunderland made the other day. Maybe Pyramid head had a knife that size in order to compensate for something.

Pyramid Head had already dragged the women directly in front of the store and was getting ready to stab the lady through the stomach. Pewdie instantly paled. Oh where was she...

As if by some miracle, Alessa Gillespie appeared around the corner and pyramid head stopped all movement. She approached the monster without any hesitation and put her hand on his.

They appeared to talk about something for a few moments, before Pyramid Head growled and threw the woman away from him. The woman let out a shriek of pain as she hit the wall and quickly scrambled away. Pyramid Head and Alessa continued talking for a few moments before she gasped.

Alessa seemed to deny Pyramid Head his request before he let out a growl. Alessa threw her hands up in despair before walking to the store. She entered the store and motioned to Pewdie to follow.

Pewdie stared at her as if she was possessed. This lady was crazy if she thought he was following her! Pewdie may not have been the smartest person, but his gut feeling was telling him that he was going to be interacting with Pyramid Head soon. Alessa simply gave him a casual glance.

"You'll follow me," she said cooly," Or you can risk Pyramid Head coming in here and dragging you out."

Pewdie paled and looked at Heather. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. The only reason Pyramid Head hadn't killed that many people was because Alessa was there to calm and reason with him.

But Alessa was clearly implying that they would get not help from her if Pyramid Head went in here. What the hell did the punisher of Silent Hill want with him anyway?!

Pewdie stood up and followed Alessa outside to where Pyramid Head was standing. Alessa pushed Pewdie to stand directly in front of Pyramid Head and she walked off. Pewdie was seriously convinced the girl had some mental issues.

Pyramid Head did not move an inch, choosing instead to stare intently at Pewdie. Then he spoke.

"_What is your business in this town?_"

Pewdie felt himself gulp as he heard Pyramid Head's voice. It was deep and intimidating. Pewdie felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

Pewdie shakily gave the monster his story, all how Cry was actually a criminal, how he had to turn him in, and he was relocated to this town.

By the time he finished Pyramid Head gave a deep chuckle and said menacingly,"_It is strange that you escaped one prison to be thrown into another isn't it?_"

Pewdie was about to nod out his agreement, anything to keep this monster from murdering him, before it growled out his name.

"_Isn't it, __Felix__?_"

Pewdie looked up to Pyramid Head panicked, how in the world did Pyramid Head know his real name? The police had strictly told him to keep it a secret, in case it leaked out to Cry that he was here. but he hadn't told _anyone_, not even Heather!

Pewdie instantly ran away from the monster by instinct, hearing Pyramid Head giving loud roars of laughter as Pewdie fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pewdie had been spending the last few days in his room. He had no idea what Pyramid Head's problem was.

Every time Pewdie went out either to walk or shop, he always saw Pyramid Head standing in a corner or shadowed part of the streets. Honestly Pewdie was starting to feel about 2 times more paranoid every time he went out outside.

Alessa confronted him a few days back to tell him what was up with Pyramid Head's obsessive tendencies. Apparently pewdie was pretty much the only new-comer to stay as long as he did, and Pyramid Head was naturally suspicious.

Alessa also giggled something about pewdie not to bother worrying about it. Pyramid Head only punished those who were sinful and sought out by the Order. If anything, Pyramid Head following Pewdie around was more of a small crush if anything else.

Pewdie left the Alessa that day with the resolution to never ever speak to freaky 14 year olds again.

So now Pewdie was confined in his room. AS if that helped anything.

If he peeked out the window, he could see Pyramid Head leaning against a lamp post starring up at him. right now, he called up Heather to see her and ask for her advice. She was the one hooking up with a person similar to Pyramid Head after all.

There was a knock at the door, and Pewdie raced across his flat to tear open the door and pull both Heather and Valtiel in. Pewdie saw the concerned face of his friend and instantly heaving man-tears.

"THAT FUGLY TRIANGLE HEAD WON'T LEAVE ME LONE!"

It took another half an' hour for Heather to calm Pewdie down, while Valtiel stood by the window to have a staring contest at the monster down below.

Pewdie shakily told Heather all that happened, while the teenage girl nodded encouragingly. By the time he finished, Heather was smiling at him with a sly glint in her eyes.

_Uh Oh._

Something told Pewdie this wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't. Heather told him it was a perfectly natural thing for a mutated being to stalk him until Pewdie finally lost his temper with Pyramid Head. Then he would..._take_Pewdie, or something.

Pewdie tipped his head sideways. "How do you know?"

Heather blushed as Valtiel came near to her and started nuzzling the side of her neck. It turned to Pewdie and seemed to say: _How do you think, bro?_

Pewdie buried his head in his head and groaned. "Are you seriously telling me I have a monster going after my ass_ right fucking after _I got relocated form my psycho boyfriend?"

Heather nodded sympathetically. "There's not really a use to fight Pewdie. I heard of this one man who was straight. I mean, 100%, flag pole, rainbow hating, straight. His name was...Ken? Yeah, Ken Cinnamon. Well, he was a new comer to this town and he caught the attention of this other mutant, Boogeyman."

Valtiel hissed as he recognized the name. Ah yes, the Boogeyman would frequently come back to town to brag about his prize...

Heather was still continuing. "At first Ken was straight up 'HELL TO THE FUCKING NO' to the Boogeyman when our monster propositioned him. And soon after he left this town to go to university. But then _weird_ things started happening."

Pewdie listened with wide eyes. He felt like watching some YouTube video that was so horrible he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"When Ken hooked up with this random slut at a party, she was found dead one day later her skull smashed in. Ken just chalked it up as another random accident and soon he had another relationship going. But guess what? That girl was also found horribly mutilated."

Valtiel stopped listening and went over to the window to see Pyramid Head still looking up to Pewdie's apartment. The boy may have not felt the monster's desire, but Valtiel sure as hell did. He sensed a continuous change in the atmosphere. Pyramid head wasn't as nice as the Boogeyman, and if the boy rejected him, he was going to take his prize whether he wanted it not.

"Soon Ken started having these dreams, like, chandelier swinging crazy wet dreams. And guess what?" Heather giggled. "They all involved a certain masked figure."

Pewdie felt his throat dry up. This was crossing from scary to just freaking insane. He knew some pretty weird shit happened over at the Order, but controlling dreams?!

"Well, I guess you could say the rest is history. Ken eventually decided to sort shit out with Boogeyman, and they made mad love in Ken's dorm room. Now Ken's living over at a nearby town, happier then a bird in air. Boogeyman visits him so much this town hardly ever has a nightmare anymore."

Pewdie's mind had ceased functioning. If a monster actually convinced a straight guy to get jiggy with it, what chance did Pewdie have? He didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone, with a monster tracing his every move!

He kinda understood how Ken eventually gave in to Boogeyman. Who wanted to live a life knowing that with every person you get into a romantic relationship with would wind up dead?

Pewdie looked over to the window and gulped nervously. When he and Cry broke up, he never imagined this would happen. Pewdie had sworn off relationships, but it would appear he was going to be forced into this one.

Pewdie remained silent and walked over to the window and stared. Pyramid Head was still waiting patiently, but he seemed to straighten up when he saw Pewdie. Pewdie and Pyramid Head had a silent starring contest for a while, before waving at the monster down below. Pewdie had decided there were worst things in life then being stalked by a murderous monster. A murderous monster with a hot body, amazing strength and the ability to kick the ass of a certain ex-boyfriend if he decided to creep around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pewdie grinned happily as he walked back to his apartment. It had been exactly one month since he had decided to give Pyramid Head a chance when it came to courting him. And Pewdie could now say it hadn't been all that bad.

At the first few dates, it had been as awkward as hell, and neither parties had said much before waving at each other good bye. But over the next few weeks, their relationship progressed to be friends, and just last week Pyramid Head had finally officially asked him out.

It was hilarious to see a monster of his statue stuttering a bit to ask him the words he would never forget in his life.

"_You see Felix, I...I just wanted to say- This is so stupid- NO! YOU'RE NOT STUPID! That-that is, would you consider being my intimate?_"

Pewdie was torn between petting and cooing over Pyramid Head like a puppy, or laughing aloud.

In the end Pewdie settled for giving Pyramid Head a hug around his neck and laughing gently. They mostly took walks around the park and wandering in the suburbs where Pyramid Head felt the most comfortable.

That wasn't even the half of it. Heather had been teasing him non-stop for the past few weeks. Valtiel was just as bad. Whenever he saw Pewdie and Pyramid Head he would shake his head and scale up a building like: _Tut. Boys in love these days._

But today was actually the first time pyramid Head was going to have dinner at Pewdie's place. tHankfully Pewdie had thought ahead of time and alerted everyone in the apartment complex that Pyramid Head was going to eat at his place. Strangely the entire apartment complex was now empty, due to everyone having some business outside. Pewdie still found the situation hilarious despite the look of horror crossing his neighbour's faces.

Pewdie decided to make something that wasn't too hard. He had settled on pasta and was currently simultaneously both heating the sauce and cooking the noodles. pewdie was humming a song and stirring the noodles, wearing a pink apron he had borrowed from Heather.

Pyramid Head knocked on pewdie'd door and pewdie felt a wide smile cross his face. He ran to the door and flung it open, and Pyramid Head felt his metaphorical eyes widen. It wasn't that Pewdie was just wearing a pink apron, but he also had on a yellow and blue shirt that brought out his eyes.. Along with the shorts he had on his legs, Pyramid head got a huge eyeful of those long tanned legs.

Pewdie chuckled at the sight of pyramid head stiffening when he had saw him, and Pewdie struck a pose.

"It's not called being gay, it's called being _FABULOUS!_"

Pyramid Head let out a light groaning noise that Pewdie could now identify as a laugh. pulling Pewdie into a hug, Pyramid Head made a deep rumbling noise in his chest that resembled a purr and Pewdie nuzzled into his chest. Sadly, the pasta was still cooking, so Pewdie had to run straight back the stove.

Pyramid Head knew that if he tried to offer help, Pewdie would refuse him, so he simply took time to explore the place around him. It was so different then his own home, which mostly consisted of a labyrinth. pewdie's home was slightly messy and everything was just cluttered enough to fit into the category of homey.

Pyramid Head looked at the photos on the wall and found a picture of a pretty girl and Pewdie sitting side by side. By the looks of it, it was a birthday party and they wee both laughing, expressions of pure joy on their faces. Pyramid Head felt himself stiffen. Even though he knew it was of no consequence that he should concern himself with Pewdie's past relationships, he still felt himself boil with rage every time he was reminded of Pewdie's past with relationships.

Pewdie had noticed that Pyramid Head was looking at the photo he and Marzia had, and he walked over. Pewdie linked arms with the monster and sighed contently. "She's my sister and best friend you know."

Pyramid Head felt both immense pleasure and embarrassment at those words. He couldn't believe that he was so possessive of pewdie and he felt happy knowing that this lady was only his sister.

Pewdie clapped his hands together and called out determinately. "_Alright_! Time to eat!

Pyramid Head helped Pewdie pour the cheese and mix the tomato sauce into the noodles and they found themselves at the dinner table. Pewdie and Pyramid Head started to eat, occasionally sneaking looks at each other, and blushing when they were caught. Well, mostly Pewdie.

Pyramid Head ate down the pasta, feeling a bit strange, and in actual fact really guilty. He never actually told Pewdie that Silent Hill wasn't a victim of a giant fire. And Pyramid Head was certainly no man. but he never actually knew how to approach this situation. He was afraid that if he told Pewdie the truth, then Pewdie would run away from him like all the others he ever loved always did.

Pyramid Head looked at Pewdie, the man's mouth so stuffed with pasta he had trouble swallowing. Pyramid head felt the urge to laugh again. Everything about Pewdie always spoke of his sincerity and his ability to make people laugh. Pyramid Head always felt so happy next to Pewdie. Pewdie had barely managed to swallow his mouthful of pasta and looked at Pyramid Head embarrassed.

Pyramid Head simply held out his hand and Pewdie held it back. Pyramid head squeezed Pewdie's hand back gently and finished off the rest of his pasta. Pewdie smiled back and finished the rest of his meal with Pyramid Head.

Pyramid Head and Pewdie decided to watch TV together for the reminder of the evening, and that was when Pyramid head decided to completely come clean. It was much more painful to hold secrets from Pewdie then for them to break up. Pyramid Head looked at Pewdie, and ran his hand down Pewdie's back, the said man sighing in pleasure from the contact.

Pyramid Head spoke. "_Pewdie...There's something you have to know."_

Pewdie looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Uh oh. You're using that serious voice. Is there something wrong?"

Pyramid Head was silent for a long moment. "_I..have..I have been deceiving you this whole time. I'm so sorry_."

pewdie blinked back. if this was anyone else, then he would have thought that they were cheating on him, but this was _Pyramid Head_. Nobody in this town went remotely near him. Whatever Pyramid Head was talking about, this was far deeper then Pewdie thought.

Pyramid Head continued, unable to stop. "_This town wasn't hit with a fire. That was simply the cover story we gave to the outsiders. This town is in fact cursed_."

Pewdie honestly did not know whether to be skeptical or shriek with glee. If this town was cursed, he was _so_ going to go find some damn ghosts. His novel was going to be the best even if he was going to fuck a ghost in the process.

Pyramid Head did not notice Pewdie's glee. "_I am in fact...a living proof that this town is overrun by demons_."

Pewdie looked at him, all fantasies suddenly dead. He looked at Pyramid Head. "Are, are you trying to say-?"

Pyramid Head turned to Pewdie. "_Yes, Felix. I am the the divine Punisher, I seek out the ones that the Order sentenced to death. __I am the Pyramid Head._"

pewdie starred at Pyramid Head for a long moment. Then the next thing that happened would be the most confusing moment the monster even experienced. pewdie leapt at Pyramid Head and shrieked out: "FUCK MEEEEE!"

Pyramid Head starred mutely down at the squealing boy in his arms. "I can't believe you are a actually genuine monster! Are you 100% CEREAL? I'm actually going out with a demon?! This is like, every fangirls wet dream! My novel is going to earn seriously a jillion dollars!"

The monster stared at the babbling boy in his arms, mute with amazement. He couldn't believe that Pewdie wasn't screaming and running away from him. After the boy had calmed down he looked into Pyramid head's "face" and said in a serious face. "Legit? Like, you are a monster?"

Pyramid Head stared at Pewdie and nodded hesitantly. Pewdie embraced Pyramid Head and gave a soft sigh. "I don't...I don't care what you are Pyramid Head. I only know that I'm in love with you. And no matter what anyone says, I know that I will never leave you."

Pyramid Head hugged Pewdie back, his chest feeling warm. Was..was this what love was?

XXXXXXXXXX**2 months later**XXXXXXXXX

Pewdie walked down the street with Pyramid Head, their hands intertwined. The entire town already knew of their relationship, so they didn't get that many odd looks. After that fateful day on the couch, Pyramid Head had told Pewdie the truth and nothing but the entire truth.

To be honest, Pewdie was little freaked out by the entire history of Silent Hill, and he felt a lot more sorry for Alessa. It turned out that Heather and James were led here because of their "sins" and the entire town of Silent Hill was supposed to kill them.

Amazingly against all odds, they survived and they were reluctantly released. However, all survivors in this town were either much too traumatized or scarred to fit back into society. When they returned back to the town, they were welcomed because the Order felt if you could survive the ordeal, you deserved to be forgiven.

Both Heather and James wanted to tell James the truth, but the Order had forbidden them to. When Pewdie finally figured shit out, both of his friends were very sincerely sorry. But in all honesty, Pewdie couldn't have cared less. It seemed that with everyday he spent with Pyramid Head, he found himself unable to leave the monster even for a moment. The truth didn't matter. What mattered to Pewdie was the monster he was walking along with.

Pewdie even got to meet Ken and Boogeyman. Unfortunately, Pewdie met the two by accidentally stumbling across Ken getting the life fucked out of him by Boogeyman on a kitchen counter. Long story short, the end result were two awkwardly embarrassed boys, and two very amused monsters.

Now they were going to Pewdie's place for Pyramid Head to spend the night. Pewdie had already seen Pyramid Head's home and was frankly terrified of it. Not only was there sharp glass and metal scattered everywhere, but the monsters wandering around there frightened the bejesus out of Pewdie. But he obviously told Pyramid Head to capture and restrain one so he could write it down in his novel.

Speaking of his novel, he was finally almost completely finished. The reason they were going to his place was to celebrate, and think up a title for his book.

As usual, hearing about Pyramid Head's visit, the entire apartment complex was deserted. Pewdie had decided to order pizza that night, and Pyramid Head lazed on Pewdie's couch.

Pewdie glanced at Pyramid Head from the corner of his eye. god, he was so perfect. Pewdie had no idea how a perfect monster like Pyramid Head had decided to actually spare him a look. but after nearly three months, maybe it was time to up the ante on their relationship?

Pizza had arrived and both the boy and monster watched television while eating the slices of deliciousness. pewdie looked at pyramid Head fascinated at how the monster ate. First Pyramid Head glanced at the food in his hand, then a long purple tongue came snaking out and tasted the food in his hand. Satisfied with how it tasted, Pyramid Head put the pizza underneath his massive helm and devoured the thing whole.

Pewdie always found Pyramid Head's tongue really hot. Like, _really_ hot.

Yeah, this was definitely the night. Pewdie migrated to Pyramid head's lap and started kissing the monsters stomach and slowly moving up. Pyramid Head shivered. Pewdie had kissed him plenty of times on the stomach, but he sensed something heavy in the atmosphere.

Pewdie continued kiss Pyramid Head on the chest now, then licked a languid trail from the monsters stomach to his neck. Pyramid Head shifted nervously, the bulge between his thighs getting a bit more uncomfortable.

Pewdie rolled his hips and chuckled when he felt a small but noticeable bulge. It was such a shame that Pyramid Head's head was part of the pyramid that decorated his helm. Pewdie closed his eyes and made sure to give the monster a deep kiss underneath his helm.

Pyramid Head froze when he felt Pewdie's soft lips kissing him hard, and finally gave in. Pyramid Head wrapped his hand around Pewdie's waist, and cupped the back of his neck. Pewdie leaned into the kiss, moaning when he felt Pyramid Head's tongue brush against his.

Pewdie shifted on Pyramid Head's lap a bit when he felt large hands move down to his rump and give a hard squeeze. Pyramid Head started to get harsher with his movements, roughly dominating Pewdie's mouth, and Pewdie letting him.

Letting out a moan, Pewdie tried to shift his weight, incidentally brushing against Pyramid head's erection. tHe monster underneath him let out a feral growl, and started palm at Pewdie's own erection.

Their lips separated for air and a single string of saliva stood connected between them. Pewdie panted for air, his thighs staring to tremble from holding his weight and a very big problem that nestled between his legs. Pyramid head simply let Pewdie recover, while he held Pewdie's hips and gave the boy the occasional bump and grind.

When Pewdie finally got his breath back, Pyramid Head picked him up and walked to the bedroom. Pewdie was carried bridal style and he admired the sight of Pyramid Head's slightly shaking body. It wasn't cold in the apartment, that much Pewdie knew.

Pewdie was lain on the back on the bed and his T-Shirt was pushed up all the way to his neck. Pewdie saw the long tongue slither out and he shivered. letting the tongue trail a teasing line done Pewdie's chest, Pyramid Head unexpectedly dug it hard into Pewdie's belly button.

Pewdie arched up with surprised squeal and lay back down panting, feeling as if the desire in his groin had increased by a thousand fold. Pyramid Head continued to molest Pewdie's front, tracing rune-like patterns into the heated skin and basking in Pewdie's heated moans. He traced his tongue up to Pewdie's nipples and gave them both a wet flick.

Pewdie arched up with a gasp and started to grind the sheets underneath him, the pleasure clouding his mind and destroying any and all thoughts of decency. Pewdie's hard on was now a very noticeable tent in his pants Pyramid Head noticed and gave deep growl of chuckle.

"_Having problems, Felix?_"

Pewdie panted at Pyramid Head, his entire face flushed red and he could only nod. "Hah...ah...want...ah...you...mmmm..."

Pyramid Head spared no time, he immediately unbuttoned Pewdie's shorts and pulled them down, letting a jutting erection spring out. Pewdie mewled at the feeling of his cock finally being freed, and buried his blushing face underneath his arm.

Pyramid Head felt the basement give an interested twitch at the sight of Pewdie's erection and his tongue flicked out to taste the pearly drop of pre-cum on the top. Pewdie covered his mouth to stifle the scream of surprise and pleasure from the tongue. Pyramid Head softly laughed at the expression that crossed Pewdie's face when the boy sat a bit more up to glare at the monster.

Pyramid Head grabbed the erection and gave it a hard pump as Pewdie gave another moan of surprised pleasure.

"_The entire apartment complex is empty.__ I want to hear you scream tonight, got it?_"

Pewdie looked at Pyramid Head with a face filled with reluctant pleasure as he nodded his agreement. Pyramid Head moved his hands to pewdie's nipples and started to tweak both of them, while his tongue started sneaking toward Pewdie's erection.

Pewdie moved his own hands to stop the rough treatment on his chest and gave a howl pleasure as he felt a long tongue wrap around his length and give and started to molest the underside. Pyramid Head purred at the feeling of pre-cum slowly trickling down Pewdie's length and onto his tongue. With Pyramid Head's long appendage occasionally adding pressure and stroking at the right places, it wouldn't be long before Pewdie-

Pewdie gave a final arch of hips and cried out loudly as he came, the majority of the mess splattering onto his chest and stomach, while some of it landed on Pyramid Head's groin area. This was it. Seeing pewdie's face as he orgasmed was more then Pyramid Head could handle. The monster quickly tore off his loin cloth, and flipped Pewdie around so that the boy was on his knees, ass up.

Pyramid Head looked at the convulsing hole in front of him, and resisted the urge to get himself a taste. However, he did take a finger smeared in Pewdie's cum and stuck it inside the tight hole, stretching and scissoring his fingers, making sure that Pewdie was as comfortable as possible before the penetration.

Pewdie had not yet recovered form his original orgasm and was clutching at a pillow and mewling his pleasure into it, his cock getting hard all over again. Pyramid Head leaned toward pewdie's head and murmured out a question.

"_Do you have any lubrication?_"

Pewdie whimpered and it took him a few tries to actually answer Pyramid Head's question. "It's- That, theres, mmm! I mean, ahhh- SOME LOTION IN the AH! DRAWER!"

Pyramid Head grabbed the bottle of lotion from the bedroom drawer and purred out,"_Now, why in the world would you have some lotion right beside your bed?_"

"Aw, stick it up your-MMM-NAH!"

Pewdie arched his back even more as Pyramid Head inserted another finger into the two already occupying Pewdie's hole. Pewdie whimpered as the pleasant stretched feeling increased inside him, and he felt the urge for something... _bigger_.

Pyramid Head saw the slightly impatient look that Pewdie threw at him and give his fingers a rough tweak inside, Pewdie suddenly letting loose a scream of pleasure. It would have seemed that Pyramid Head had found the boys sweet spot. It was time for him to claim his prize.

Pewdie almost smacked Pyramid Head when the fingers retreated. Turning around to see what was up, Pewdie's eyes widened at the sight of Pyramid Head putting lotion on his enormous member.

Positioning himself at Pewdie's entrance, Pyramid Head only said a single word.

"_Ready?_"

Pewdie nodded, preparing himself for the inevitable sting. Pyramid Head rubbed comforting circles into Pewdie's back and gently eased himself in.

Pewdie let out a pain filled gasp as he felt the thick, gigantic girth enter him slowly, but he forced himself to relax and concentrate on the circles that Pyramid Head was rubbing into his back.

Meanwhile, Pyramid Head was courteous enough to wait for Pewdie to adjust while quietly moaning at the tightness around his length. He started running his hands over Pewdie's sides and gently tweaking the swollen buds on Pewdie's chest. Pewdie gave a small moan and looked at Pyramid Head giving the monster behind him a nod of consent.

Pyramid Head started slow, his thrusts gentle and dragged out. Pewdie felt a sudden spark of pleasure and let out a gentle moan. Pyramid Head heard the small noise, and stared to slowly increase his pace. Pewdie arched forward and let out a audible moan of pleasure, his eyes still tightly screwed shut.

It wasn't long before Pyramid Head started thrusting with strength, Pewdie letting out a half-scream, half-pant of pleasure every time Pyramid Head hit his prostate. Pyramid Head looked down at the howling boy underneath him and wondered how a monster like him every got to claim a creature as lovely as Felix.

When Pyramid Head wrapped a hand around Pewdie's length, he heard the boy give a sob from the intensity of the feeling. Pyramid Head chuckled as he leaned in again to speak to the whimpering boy.

"_Such a poor, wanton creature you are_."

Pewdie was far beyond being able to answer that statement, and instead glanced at Pyramid Head with pleading eyes to just make the monster claim him as his.

Pyramid Head gripped Pewdie's hips harder and growled in the boys ear. "_You are __mine__, understand? No matter what happens, you'll always be __mine__. No monster or man will __ever__ be able to change that fact as long as I am breathing._"

Pewdie finally came with a howl, his member spurting out cum and entire body convulsing. Pyramid Head followed with a roar so loud that residents below the apartment complex looked up with alarm. THere were twins cries of each others names.

"P-PYRAMID HEEEAD!"

"_FELIX!_"

Pewdie felt his eyes fall closed, and Pyramid Head dragged Pewdie underneath his bed covers. The two fell asleep, completely at peace and intertwined within each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyramid Head woke up alone, and found Pewdie at the computer, stark naked. He got up and looked at what the boy was typing and felt his chest grew warm. Pewdie's novel was an epic tale of a girl lost in a cursed town and eventually befriending a ghost. Pyramid Head looked up and chuckled at the title. Kissing Pewdie on top of the head, he pulled the boy toward the shower.

THe computer sat alone, illuminating the dark room with a ghostly green glow.

The title read this.

_Breaking Boundaries_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Princess Lights: THIS...STORY...F*CKING MURDERED...MY DUMB...ASS...AND DUMPED MY BODY IN THE DOCKS!_

_Angsty: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this my beautiful Enbeana, we did work ever so hard._

_Mystery: Oh my...*blushes*_

_Normal: *Continues crying*_

_Author-Chan: WELL I'LL BE A MONKEY'S DAMN FURRY UNCLE! DAMN PEWDIE!_

A side note from the Princess: I'm sorry for all Everybody Loves Bee readers, but Enbeana managed to convince me to write this. Updates to that story will be toddling along. I promise I'll try and make it up to you guys. I also feel as if this wasn't exactly my best work, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
